Slade's Bird
by kitfox12
Summary: what wode happin if robin went to visit batman in gotham. what if a possesive slade folled him? what dose he want with him? why is joker and slade teaming up ! batman and teen titans crossover!mostly sladexrobin some batmanxjoker
1. going home

My little bird

Slade's bird

Somewhere deep in GO-city, deep underground, a man somewhere in his early thirties with a long angular face, with silver Wight hair and steel gray eye. Looked onto the screen with displeasure.

"How dare he! Trying to take my little bird!" Slade said as he looked at the screen.

Slade looked on the video of one of his many 'robin drones'. robin who had went to visit, batman in Gothum city, had been greeted with one of his very rear hugs from his father Bruce Wayne. Robin who Slade new his real name was Dick Grayson. Though the boy seemed surprised by the sudden affection from his father/mentor but he eagerly returned the embrace. Slade who was sheathing in his chair, stared at the seen and also at the night crusader who he looked at with envy and hatred. ' Why is he aloud to touch my little bird. No one is aloud to touch my bird; only I am aloud that privilege.' He sat there for moment thinking.

Suddenly an evil plan formed in his head. With a smirk and an evil gleam in his eyes; he abruptly got up and walked around the table to the screen in front of him. "Maybe I should go visit Gathum for my self. He soudenly paused the video when it pointed at the young hero. "Soon my little bird I will have you all to my self" as soon as he said that he packed up and readied to go. "Yes very soon" Slade said with a chuckle.

A red a black motorcycle ran smoothly up and down Gothum's streets. Robin who was going to visit his adoptive father Bruce Wayne also known as Batman the dark night. As robin caught sight of the huge mansion at the end of Gothum that had a sense of foreboding and eeriness, but to robin a sense of warmth of being homes, as robin went up the steps to the twin doors. And rang the door bell after waiting a very short amount of time the door was open my nun other than Bruce him self. He smiled up to the handsome and muscular man, and the elderly man behind him Alfred was his name. "It's been a wail hasn't it Bruce?" Robin said looking up at his adoptive father. "Yes it has been Richard" Bruce said, gathering robin in fatherly hug. Robin a little surprised at the sudden affection did nothing at first, but suddenly returned the hug as well. Rarely seeing this side of the night crusader. "Why it seems master beat me to the door, why welcome back master dick." Alfred said from behind Bruce. "Thank you Alfred" robin said shaking hands with his old friend. "So Richard how are you and your teem doing" Bruce asked. "We've been great, best team I could of asked for" robin said with a smile.

"So what about you Bruce, Joker up to his old tricks?" Robin said smiling. "That and making up new ones. That's one clown who wont stay down." Bruce chuckled. "I know what you mean." Robin said, a flash of an orange and black mask popped in to his head. "What's this has our little robin finally fond a nemeses," Bruce said laughing. "You could say that or more like stalker." Robin sweat dropped. "What do you mean?" Bruce asked a little interested. " The guys name is Slade, he is the is probably worse than joker himself, the man just wont stay down. He's wanted me to join him since we've met. But thats not the creepy part its like he know every thing about me, but I mean every thing up to my favorite food." Explained robin. "So what are you planning to do about this character Richard." Bruce asked a little worried for his young ward. " I am not quite sure just yet." Robin said with a sigh. "Well don't have to worry about that Slade fellow here master dick you came hear to relax" Alfred said, walking in to the room with some tea.

"That's what you think you old fool" Slade said as he


	2. dreaming

KITFOX: chapter 2 woo!! a wail my cpu broke down and well ya

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME !! IF IT DID IT WODE BE TOTALY DIFFERENT! but the plot is mine lol

* * *

Slade's bird

Chapter 2

After landing on one of Gotham's many rooftops. Slade one again pulled out his trusty laptop. After checking all of his robin drones, he saw that one of them had been able to get in to his little birds room unnoticed, getting a perfect view of his room. Which was a plain room, a little more extravagant a than normal teenage boys' rooms also a little neater to

. After a short wait robin had finely walked in to his room striping himself from his cape and uniform. "Hmmm, briefs?" Slade thought, as robin walked to his dresser.

Slade took the chance to admire Robin's body. As the boy moved though out him room he watched as those slender arms and legs move with that perfect body, that flat chest with those small pink nipples. Slade noticed he was having a problem _down below_, And decided to start checking in to his hotel;

Taking off his mask, revealing a steal gray eye. Slade quickly changed in to some settable clothes, as he began to claim in to his chopper he reopened his laptop, and noticed that I _the bat_ was in his bird's room talking to him, as robin changed. He glared fiercely at the man who was helping robin tie his necktie.

"That basdterd, Robin belongs to me and only me! Only I can dress him!" Slade said as he seethed in his chair. Now he was more determined than ever.

(robin)………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce had decided to take Dick out to eat at a fancy restaurant as they took their order. Richard and Bruce continued to catch up from the two years of separation as Bruce started to question Dick on Slade. "So this Slade character, how bad could you say he is" Bruce questioned "probably worse than joker himself." Robin sighed looking at the food placed in front of him, as they started eating robin started thinking about Slade.

'I wonder what he'll do with me not there to chase around.' Robin thought as they finished eating and paid. The drive home was quite.

Robin decided to break the silence. "So, how are you dealing with joker?" Robin asked looking at Bruce. "Same old joker you know he probably got worse." Bruce said; eyes not leaving the rode. As they got home robin hadn't noticed how tired he was. He quickly excused him self from Bruce and Alfred.

Changing and going to bed robin quickly falling asleep.

Dream ……………………………………………………………………………………..

Robin pov

I awoke up in a dark place where the only light was a spotlight that shone over robin. The rest was pitch black you couldn't see a thing out of the beam of light.

As I stud there I had just noticed that I was naked not just naked but stark naked I didn't even have my mask on. "Why hello there my little bird." A vice suddenly broke the silence. As I pared in to the darkness I saw no one.

Slade pov…………………………………………………………………………………..

I opened my eyes to find my self in complete darkness. 'Nothing new there.' I thought. As I looked around I noticed that a beam of light shining in all its glory, as if it was my only savvier from the darkness. As I walked closer I noticed that there in the beam of light stud a figure.

As I got closer I notice that figure wasn't just some random person it was robin who to my delight was naked. I wode recognize those black soft spiky locks any where

That and I had made my self remember every curve and mussel on that boys body since robin was facing away from me I got a chance to stare at that nice round ass. 'This should be fun.' I thought.

"Why hello there my little bird." As I watch him turn I notice that I was not a black and Wight mask staring in to the darkness but pure blue eyes.

Robin pov …………………………………………………………………………………..

I tried to find, where the voice had come from. As I got closer to the edge I couldn't see anything I called out. "Whose there? Who are you?" I talked in to the darkness. "Come robin you should know quit well who this is.".

Normal pov…………………………………………………………………………………

As Slade stepped closer, he noticed he was too nude as well he didn't even have his mask on. His spiky silver hair that fell around his face, some covering is right eye. "Slade." robin whispered. Slade silently moved around robin, raping his arms around his small fame, bringing the small teen's body against his

. When robin felt Slade's arms rapping around him he noticed that he wasn't even putting up a fight, which surprised them both.

"Slade." Robin shuttered as one of Slade's hand ran over one of his nipples. "Now robin. why would you want to ruin such a good thing." Slade whispered in to his ear. Robin let out a small moan "Slade what are yo-" he was cut off by a pair of lips covered his own. Robin's eyes widen as he saw a slender but masculine face, partly covered by soft silver hair. "Oh my god!" Was all robin could think, as he was distracted by a pair a pair of hands moving up and down his body, Letting out a squeak of surprise. Finally realizing what was going on. Robin started to struggle out of Slade's grip. Wail doing this, accidentally rubbing agents Slade's hardness. "Want to play games do we robin? Well two could play it that way." Slade started to bite up and down robin's exposed neck, leaving a trail of bright red marks as he went.

Only to cause robin to moan loader, as Slade moved his hands lower and lower to robins half aroused flesh. Gasping robin tried to suppress another moan. "Come now robin I want to hear you moan for me." Slade wisped in to his ear, nipping it playfully. Wail rubbing the head of his manhood to robin's perked hole. "Slade!" robin gasped feeling the peace of flesh agents him. Taking the chance to stuff two fingers in robin's mouth, Robin getting the idea started to suck on them with enthusiastically. Slade surprised at the boys cooperation paused, but regaining his composer Slade quickly removed his fingers from the boy wonder mouth and brought them down past robins ball sack and to his entrance wail distracting robin with his other hand he quickly inserted to fingers.

Robins back snapped and aced, mouth opened in a silent scream.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Snapping awake robin looked around and noticed that he was in his old bedroom alone and sticky. "oh great." Robin huffed and headed to his bath room to clean up before having to meet with Bruce.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Eyes popping open Slade looked around and smirked. "maybe I should sleep more often"

he said wail making his way to the restroom to take care of his little problum.

* * *

Kit" waaaaaaa! Plz no flames I still practicing righting smuttiness

tbc

R&R


	3. so sorry

a/n:Hello people its me I am so sorry that I have not updated its because my cpu fucked up and died on me so the chapter of slade's bird 3 died with it I had to go get it fixed and the word on my sis's lap top didn't work eather … so I am like dieing so right now I am using the cpu at my school for the first time ……so I am re doing part three lucky me that I had written the chapter down on paper first …. So yaa I am sorry for the wait

Also I am working on three other stroys to put up. And I am also going to move pretty rave boy to fanfiction its an avater the last airbenderfic and Aang/zuko

* * *

"Dick, I was meaning to ask you. How has your school work going?" Dicks fork automatically dropped his for, and blinked. Oh shit he had for gotten about his studies since slade has been more active as of late. "Uh. Its good" he laughed nervously not meeting Bruce's eyes. "oh really, well I am only asking because I haven't seen your report card." Bruce said. Staring at his young ward suspiciously.

"Uh. Bruch have you dun some thing with the place I mean it looks great!" he tried to change the subject. "Richard." He said sternly. Oh crap was all that went to the young hero's mind.

* * *

Out side in a near by building. Slade stared at the two though binoculars. "tsk tsk, Richard falling behind are me". In a flash a purple strike flu past him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Plz coment. Soooo ya this is just a teaser because I feel bad that I havint posted anything down In a waill.


End file.
